The invention relates to magnetic disk file machines and particularly to such machines adapted to receive magnetic disk assemblies or diskettes of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658.
Prior machines using such diskettes have generally included a swingable door for moving a collet into pressure relationship with respect to a driving hub for gripping the disk of such a diskette and drivingly rotating the disk and have included a solenoid for moving a pair of transducers into engagement with the disk and for moving a pressure plate toward an opposite platen portion for holding the disk in the proper plane for data transfer. Such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029. A prior variation of such a machine included a pressure pad movable toward an opposite transducer to hold the disk in data transferring engagement with the transducer, and the pressure pad was operable by a solenoid similar to that just mentioned but carried by the swingable door so that the pad was moved toward but yet remained out of engagement with the disk as the door was closed.